Sound Story IV
by ra-chan
Summary: What if some X/1999 chaos come into Gravitation style? ^^ R&R kudasai
1. Prologue

New chibie here. Please be kind? ^ ^ I have this crazy idea after I watched Chobits (doesn't have connection, does it? ^^;) and I noticed that there have been many Gravitation crossover but not with our fav angsty anime X/1999. So I try, maybe it'll sound weird at first, but please give it a chance! *bow* Any kind of review I accept. If you have any questions just email me. Sorry for the grammar, English isn't my first language ^.^ On the story!

Sound Story IV

Prologue

Kyoto, September 1994

She ran.

As fast as she can. Frantically.

Turned right and went straight for about 50 meters then turned right.

She looked up and could see the flame. It was calling her badly. Her heart was beating very fast and felt tight. Didn't know which the way she ran or the fear she felt that caused the pain. She didn't want to know. She had to be there.

Some fire brigades parked in front of a house. A fireman stopped her, 'miss, you can't go in there. It's too dangerous!'

'What the hell are you thinking?! My parents are in there! I have to save them!'

'But the fire is getting bigger! And the house doesn't have the shape anymore!'

'Then what are you doing here? Extinguished it!!'

Another fireman came and shouted, 'Hajime-san! We can't! It's useless! The more we water it the more bigger it is! It seems the fire's alive!'

Her face went white.

'Hear that? Now go!' the first fireman reached to her arm.

'Let me go!' she ran again.

'What the- Miss! Miss! Damn it!'

'Who is she? It's dangerous over there!'

'Kuso!' the fireman ran after her, 'I'll get her out! Call some back up!'

'Aye sir!'

'Otousan! Okasan!' she ran across the yard and now in front of the house, 'Otousan! Okasan! Answer me! I know you're in there! I know you're alive! Answer me!'

She tried to go into the house but she couldn't. Every time she entered she was pushed back. She tried from another side of the house. But with the same result. Looked like there's a wall surrounded the house.

'Otousan! Okasan! Answer me!' she yelled. Her eyes searched through the house. Then she saw a shadow. Two silhouettes were hugging and she knew whose.

'Otousan! Okasan!'

The feminine silhouette turned her body and looked directly to her eyes. Her mouth was moving.

'Okasan! I can't hear! Just get out from there!'

__

'Go.'

'Go? But I have to save you! Otousan! Help me!' The other was just smiled.

__

'Go back to Tokyo!' she said, 'yours is waiting. Go back to Tokyo.'

'Okasan!'

__

'Back…to…Tokyo…' she mouthed once more.

'We love you…' he said.

'Otousan! Okasan! Iie~~~~~!!!!' 

****

Two days later

'…so let's pray that their soul will rest in peace in heaven.'

She stared at the grave. Empty.

The coffins were empty. They didn't find her parent bodies. Her house was completely burned and there's nothing left. 

Not just the coffins, her soul was empty too. She hasn't cried since yesterday. Neither spoke. 

A tap on her shoulder, 'I'm sorry.'

She looked up to meet the fireman.

He squeezed her shoulder, 'just move on, miss' He walked.

She watched him leaving until the shadow disappeared. One by one the guests returned home. Now there's only her, some relatives and the grave. A woman with brown hair approached her. She gently said, 'let's go home.'

She hesitated for a moment. She turned around to face the grave once more. _Ja, sayonara, otousan, okasan._ She's ready to walk.

'Can I have some words with you?'

She saw a boy stood behind the older woman who asked, 'who are you?'

'I'm not talking to you,' he stared at the older woman then turned his gaze on the other, 'well?'

She looked directly to his cloudy green eyes. With no words she approached her.

'Don't worry. She'll back as she goes.' He said seeing the older woman's untrusty face. They walked in silence.

****

Not far from there…

'Really Ryuichi-san?' A blonde man asked, 'are you sure?'

The other nodded.

'But she's just-'

'I know! And that's why! You said she has a talent right?' Tohma sighed. 'She really needs something to move on and we are the reason, we are her only way out!'

Tohma looked at him. Ryuichi was staring at him with his big teary eyes. He's clutching his pink bunny. 'I don't know. We must have to ask manager first, don't we?'

'YATTA!' Ryuichi exclaimed.

'I didn't say 'yes'.'

'But it was the same! I mean I only have to face manager then! And I just know how to *convince* him!'

Tohma's lips twitched on the word convince. For Ryuichi's vocabulary it means pleading a person with big teary eyes, following him all day and says the purpose all the time and if that not possible then by not writing the new lyrics will do well.

Ryuichi was talking to Kumagorou now. Tohma turned his gaze to the grave. He saw a boy approached them and now she went with him. _I think I know that boy…_

****

A week later

He didn't believe his eyes, 'this, this is the girl whom you talking about all these days?'

A nod.

He looked at her carefully. She stood 5 meters away from them and in the middle of the lobby. She's a beautiful girl with black short hair. She wore a black dress and her face looked either cold or cheerful at the same time.

'Well?' A hope.

'She's fine but'

'But?' A frowned.

'She's only a little girl' with that he turned around.

'Wa, wait! You promise me to look at her!'

'I did.' 

'And so?'

He stopped and faced the other, 'read my lips, she's-too-young.'

'I know! But at least you-'

'And what did you say about her age? **Ten**! For God's sake, Ryuichi! She's just ten! And just lost her parent! Are you insane?' his voice's getting higher.

'I know!' Ryuichi's voice at the same level, 'and I will go insane if you don't put her in! Tohma already heard her played and sung before! He said she got talent! See? Even Tohma said that!'

'And how old are you?'

'26'

'Have you heard on your own?'

'No, but-'

'No.' He begun to walk again, 'I don't want some child in my band.'

'Are you scared?'

Stop. 'Nation will laugh at us. No, they will think that Nittle Grasper is just a children band, run out pro musician so they have to put some ten years old girl to play,' He glared at Ryuichi, 'yes, I'm scared. I'm scared about you and your future.'

'Okay, maybe they'll think like that at first, but soon as they hear her play they'll change their mind! She's **good**! And even though I haven't hear it myself, I believe her, well, because Tohma said she's good,' Ryuichi looked at him, 'please? Please? Please?'

'What if I say no?'

Ryuichi stood up, 'I'll never get those lyrics done.'

He hates this. 

He hates when Ryuichi so determined like this. He hates when Ryuichi has those serious glint in his eyes. Because he knows what will happen next… 'alright! Put her in!'

Ryuichi's face lit up, 'hontou ni?'

'A, but she'll out if we don't get the reaction you said.'

'Arigatou!' Ryuichi jumped with joy then he ran to the girl before he succeeded bumped into a man, 'a, gomennasai!'

'Whoa, Ryuichi-san, what made you such a hurry?'

'Tohma! Good news! He let her in! HE LET HER IN!' he yelled.

'Hai, that's good to hear,' Tohma smiled as he watching Ryuichi ran to the lobby.

'You're late.'

With his eyes still watching Ryuichi and the girl, he answered, 'gomen, Hito-san. I have some business.'

'Do you really have heard her play?'

Tohma nodded, 'I believe Ryuichi-san has told you that.'

'Hmm, and she's just ten.'

'And we'll be the first who have a child under age in a band.' Smiled.

Hito sighed, 'I'll never believe I did this. What will the boss said?'

Tohma turned around and walked, 'she must fill some papers, does she?'

'Yea,' Hito rubbed his back neck, 'Age : Ten.'

'Can I replace her to fill it?'

Hito startled, 'why? Don't tell me she can't write.'

Tohma still smiled, 'No, I mean she can write, but she's still under age and just lost her parent. I'll represent her parent.'

'Since when?'

'Since my father in law took her as step daughter.' Tohma pushed the up button.

'Awe, so sweet. Family band now, aren't we? Great, just great.' The lift opened.

__

Beside, I have something else in mind. 'So I can fill it?' Tohma stepped in.

'Yea, you can. But help me explain this to boss, okay?' Hito followed.

'Sure I will Hito-san. Daijoubu.' Mysterious smile.

'And what's her name?'

The door lift closed.

'Arisugawa Sorashi.' 

A/N: Suck isn't it? I know *sighed* I'll try better on next chaps! Review kudasai ^ ^ 


	2. Unsmooth facts

Here we go. I hope it's getting clearer this time.

Disclaimer     : I own nothing. Just have Sora with me. She's mine.

Sound Story IV

Track 1

Un-smooth facts

'Stop following me'

'I don't' A grin.

'You walk behind me from the class to this park! Since 7 o'clock till… what time is it now?'

'12'

'Yeah! 7 to 12! And you attend all my classes! Biology, Math, Language, Physic, Chemistry, History-'

'I don't attend the History. Because it will change soon.'

'Ugh, stop talking about it! You've said it billion times!'

'Because I need to! Listen the history of mankind **sure** will change! And it depends on you!' His face turned serious, 'We** need** to go back to Tokyo'

Her face went white, 'yamete' Her hands covered her ears.

He startled, 'hey, what's wrong with you?' He tried to reach her.

**_Go back to Tokyo_** 'YAMETE!!!' She yelled and broke down.

'O, oy!' He started to panic. 1st: he didn't know what's wrong with her; neither her physic nor mental health; 2nd : was it her or his fault? 3rd : everyone was stopping walking and started to look at them; wandering what happen.

The 1st thing that came up in his mind was running but then he only sighed and kneeled in front of her and said, 'gomen nasai.'

To his surprise, she collapsed against him and for 2nd time in that day, he panicked.

¯¯¯iii¯¯¯

'Don't lay all your body to the window. It won't support you then you'll fall to the busy street down below.'

A familiar voice woke her up from her day-dream. She turned around and glared, 'I'm not that weight'

'I don't care of your weight. I care bout your safety.'

'Why? I can even fly if I fall.'

'And attract people on a day light?' He made an are-you-stupid look, 'you're so clever.'

'Can you close your mouth for a second? It's good thing I brought you here,' She sat on an office chair, 'at least you can say thank you'

Suddenly he stood and bowed, 'doumo arigatou ojousama,' then he said, 'I bet you were thinking bout me just now'

To his surprise, she grinned, 'yeah, I kinda remembered the 1st time we met. I made you panic twice'

A flash of image popped up in his mind. Of course how couldn't he remember? That was the 1st day he moved to his *new school* and he was directly facing a fainted girl whom he supposed to protect. Speaking of that fainted, he still curious.

'Ne, why did you-'

Sound of door being opened stopped him. A pair of golden eyes widened, 'Sora!'

Sora stood and smiled, 'konnichiwa, Tohma.'

Tohma walked across his president room and embraced her, 'welcome home, Sora.'

'Arigatou.' An embrace was returned.

'When did you come? You should called me first!' Tohma loosening his hands but still holding Sora's arms.

'I don't want to burden you beside I can't disturb your schedule, _Sachou_.'

A smile, 'you'll never be a burden, Sora.' His eyes caught a glimpse of man. Brows twitched.

Sora followed his eyes, 'o, forgive me. Tohma-san, this is a *friend* of mine. Arisugawa Kohakku.'

'**Arisugawa**?'

A bow, 'dozo yoroshiku.' Hakku stood and gave Tohma a knowingly smile.

_A wick smile_ Tohma thought. 'Yoroshiku,' he turned to Sora, 'would you like a cup of tea?'

'That's ok.'

Tohma nodded and walked to his table then ring up his secretary. Soon after he finished he said, 'let's take a seat.'

Sora sat with Tohma and Hakku followed.

'So,' Tohma didn't left his gaze on Hakku, 'where were you two met?'

'At school' Sora answered.

'You mean you're following her to Auckland?' To Hakku now.

Hakku nodded, 'hai and vice versa.'

Tohma looked at him more intensive. _This kid really has guts. He's definitely dangerous but the name he has…_

'Aren't you mad?' Sora's voice.

Tohma looked at her now, 'what for?'

'Leaving school. You know I promised to graduate the high school. Hito-san will be really angry.'

'And why did you leave?'

Sora once again glared at Hakku, 'him.'

_Just like I thought._ 'And why did you do to her, Arisugawa-san?'

Hakku was ready to opened his mouth when Sora's said, 'It's not what he **did** but what he **said**.'

Hakku's mouth fell open _what I said? What I said? And what I said to her anyway?_

Tohma saw him.

Their conversation stopped when a woman came in and placed a teapot with three cups on the table. The woman bowed slightly then walked out.

Tohma gave him a dead look just like he gave to Aizawa a few months ago, 'if you don't mind what did you say to her, Arisugawa-san?'

_Such a command, such a demanding voice _'To be honest I don't remember what I said to her,' Hakku saw Sora's shocked face, 'it's just I said too many words to her.'

'You-' Sora paused, 'forget it.'

Tohma studied her face then said, 'have you met Shindou-san, Sora? He must be startled to dead if he saw you. He's the biggest fan of NG.'

'I know him. Eiri's boyfriend right? I saw him at the lobby but I don't think he saw me,' Sora poured a tea to her cup and chuckled, 'his pink hair is so easy to recognize.'

'I think you want to meet him now.' Tohma tore his gaze, landed on Hakku who leant to the couch now. _He still relax…_

Sora leered atop her cup, 'ok.' She stood and walked out.

¯¯¯iii¯¯¯

'Go back to Tokyo.'

'HUH?'

'That's what you said to her right?'

Hakku's lips broke into a smile, 'well, no wonder people called you genius, Seguchi-san.'

'I've known her for years, Arisugawa-san. I can sense her very well, even the little one,' Tohma stood and walked to the window, 'is it your really name?'

Hakku shook his head, 'no. Someone gave it to me.'

'You have a little bit of Kansai accent,' Tohma turned around, 'and I know a few people from there.'

Hakku sighed and stroked his green hair, 'it's no use to hide the truth anymore. Well Seguchi-san, I **am** from Kansai, I **am **from Kouyasan shrine, that old grandpa gave me this Arisugawa name, he said I have the same aura with his once best student and at last,' Hakku stood, staring directly to Tohma, 'I **am** one of those Ten No Ryu.'

¯¯¯iii¯¯¯

The door lift opened when it reached the 5th floor. Sora stepped out from it before stood blindly there. She glanced to her left then to the right. The floor was completely empty; no one at the sight. Sora sighed. Now how the hell she could go to the Bad Luck's studio? Tohma's secretary was useless too. Well she can't blame her anyway. There's too much phones for Tohma came in when at the same time the sachou didn't want to be disturbed.

Sora glanced for the last time to her right. Her mind screaming told her to go to the right, but her heart said the contrary. She stepped to the left hall. She shoved her hands to her jeans and humming to herself some NG song. She changed the song every time she turned because the colors of the hall wallpapers were changed too. _Tohma was being modest._

She still didn't believe she had already walked in a building that standing in the middle of Tokyo.

Tokyo.

How much does she hate this city. Yet at the same time she loves it. Too many memories in here. She glad the big part of it was happy memories. Most of them were NG concert, Ryuichi's childish behavior, Ryuichi's jabbering, and the one that can't be forgotten, Kumagorou. 

Not like back in Kyoto…

She shook her head, _no! There's no way I want to remember that!_ _But kasan… tousan…_

Tears built up in her eyes. Her vision blurred. Her body went limp. And then all went black.

¯¯¯iii¯¯¯

Tohma just smiled. He's been expecting this. 

'Just for your information, I'm not hoping you to be surprise.' Hakku shrugged.

'Why?' Well now deep inside Tohma startled.

'Don't know. I got this feeling you had already known all these thingy wingy, am I right?'

'Well, not all of it.' Tohma sat on his chair, signaling that Hakku must sat in front of him.

Hakku did. 'now it's my turn to ask. Since when did you know?'

'A week after the Arisugawa's death.'

'Who told you?'

'That,' Tohma paused, 'I can't tell you'

Hakku was silent for awhile, 'ok… then why do you want to get involve?'

'I'm not get involve, I just want to make sure that Sora's alright.'

'You don't want to stop this?'

'No.'

_Too fast answer_ 'even though you know she'll suffer?'

'Yes.'

_Too, too much fast answer_, 'do you really love her?'

A nod.

'Then why?'

'Sometimes there's something in life that you need to let go, Hakku-san,' Tohma smiled, 'and if you ask will I cry if she's dead? I-' he stopped.

'And you'll?'

For the 1st time in his life Tohma felt doubt. 

A chuckled from Hakku, 'see? Stop lying to yourself, Seguchi-san. We all know how much you love her, how much you don't want this happen and how much you try to avoid it'

Tohma was silent. He felt anger. How could he be beaten by some teenage boy? How could he felt doubt only on Sora's problem? She's not even his sister, _biologically_. But how could he still fell big love for her? Like he will do anything to safe her from any pain. Like he will jump from the taller building just to make sure she's alright. __

_'Just said it! You love her much than you love me!'_ Mika's voice rang through his mind.

'Um… Seguchi-san?'

Tohma sighed, 'maybe you're right. Hakku-san.'

Hakku smiled, 'glad to know that.'

Tohma arched one of his eyebrows. There's something hidden in that tone. He decided to ignore it, 'How could you get to Auckland? As far as I know the Kouyasan shrine didn't spent too much budget for extern problem.'

Hakku shrugged, 'all I know is that old man already gave me the ticket then suddenly I was on plan.'

Tohma thought for awhile. OH SHIT! 'Hakku, no one know where Sora went to school. I meant, we did tell the fans that she's going to school, but we didn't tell them where. How could the grandpa monk know she's in Auckland?'

'He's a stargazer, remember?'

'I know, but still-' Tohma paused, 'something strange. Something isn't in the line.'

Hakku got confused, 'please enlighten me.'

'Can I ask you one more question?'

Hakku nod.

'Before you went to Auckland, did the grandpa monk told you where Sora's school is?'

'Yep.'

'**That**.'

'?'

Tohma stood, 'someone has been following Sora and I believe whoever he or she is, grandpa monk know from he / she. And this man that gave your grandpa the ticket and also the money.'

'You mean-'

'What do you have in your mind Hakku-san? Only a few people who know about Sora's problem and the truth behind it all.' 

Hakku thought for a moment and then, 'holy crap!'

Tohma nodded, 'he should told me.'

Hakku was taken back, 'should told you? Oh no, don't tell he's the one that-'

Tohma just stay silent.

A/N : better? I'm hoping I can update soon. There're too many school projects and paper lay on my table! Damn school! Oh, have you guys read **Timeline** by **Michael Crichton**? You have to read that! It's the best sci-fi novel I've ever read!

And oh, for those who read this were Indonesian and know a school calls 'Sanur', please read this fic at the Fictionpress.net. The title is **'Diary of** **Checker Green Skirt'** You'll be surprised. 

At last, please press the button below? Arigatou. 


End file.
